1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a positioning method, and more particularly to a multi-touch positioning method for a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of technology, the application of touch panels has become more and more popular. With the disposition of a touch panel in an electronic product, a user can operate the electronic product through directly touching the touch panel. For the user, the disposition of a touch panel in an electronic product improves the convenience in operating the electronic product.
Referring to FIG. 1, touch positions sensed when two positions of a conventional capacitive touch panel are touched is shown. When a user touches two positions A1 and A2 on the capacitive touch panel 100 at the same time, the capacitive touch panel 100 determines that the touched positions could be positions A1, A2, B1 and B2 according to the position from which the signals are obtained. However, the capacitive touch panel 100 can not further determine that the actual touched positions are the positions A1 and A2.
The operation of the capacitive touch panel is restricted and brings inconvenience to the user. Thus, how to make the capacitive touch panel be capable of recognizing multi-touch positions so as to improve the application of the capacitive touch panel has become the focus to the manufacturers.